Just Like Heaven
by Sevi Snape
Summary: How Severus Snape returned to Hogwarts 5 years after that fateful night.


Usual disclaimer I own nothing and am making no money from this. It makes me happy to write trashy romance. Hope you like. My first new fic in a long time.

**Just Like Heaven **

If you had told me 5 years ago that the greatest love story of our time would involve a certain Severus Snape I would have laughed in your face. I mean he was evil and irritable and just plain horrible. But now it all seems to have changed. I can still remember the night he left with Malfoy junior to rejoin the dark lord. At the time we all thought we had been deceived and that Dumbledore had indeed been wrong to trust him but now, well now its quite another story.

I suppose it was after he came back to Hogwarts on that horrible stormy night. He stumbled into the entrance hall battered and bruised and collapsed in a sodden heap on the marble floor. I had left school by then obviously. We all had, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and I. all of us had gone and done different things, only Hermione ever returned to Hogwarts for their career, I had joined up as an Auror as soon as I was able to. I was closely followed by Ginny a year later. Ron, having finally got over his nerves had become quite the quidditch star.

The night Severus Snape returned Hermione was the first to find him. And having had no warning of his return was shocked and revolted to see him especially after what we thought he had done. Although looking back now we should have seen that he was still working for us, during the final year of Voldemort's terrifying return we found that we were getting accurate information about the Death Eaters movements. Even Remus hadn't been able to give us information and we were all unsure who our source was. Hindsight is a wonderful thing.

Hermione had taken him to the hospital wing against better judgement and then went directly to McGonagall, the reigning head teacher of the Hogwarts. McGonagall seemed relieved at his return, which again should have been a sign. She had rushed to him as soon as Hermione told her he was in the hospital wing. Although she trusted McGonagall as implicitly as I had trusted Dumbledore and brewed the potions needed for his recovery.

6 weeks later when he had made an admirable recovery he relayed his story to the head teacher. It was a grim tale of torture, deceit, violence and of course finally triumphs. We had assumed him dead, after 4 years of Voldemort's demise and not an inkling of his whereabouts. It turned out that Voldemort had guessed what only McGonagall knew, that Snape was feeding the allies information and had imprisoned him. He was too skilled in medicinal potions to be killed. Like before the Death Eaters assumed Voldemort would return again and not wishing to give up hope and face the same wrath as last time they had kept POW's imprisoned for 4 years. He had escaped from the prison on a week before he arrived at Hogwarts. He had been lucky in avoiding his enemies until he arrived in Hogsmeade. They had caught up with him, guessing the school would be the place he sought refuge. So say they had cursed the hell out of him would have been an understatement. 6 weeks recovery was a long time for anyone, but for Snape it was a lifetime, he had been through so much that a few hexes would have been a mere scratch to him but this was serious. They left him for dead and he had scrambled up to the castle with all the strength left in his malnourished, weakened body.

He stayed at the castle for a few months before approaching McGonagall for a job again. Unfortunately for him there were no vacancies. Hermione was teaching potions and Remus had resumed teaching, DADA, obviously. Unable to go anywhere else McGonagall allowed Severus to stay at the school, in his old rooms, and to use the facilities in anyway that would fill his time. Now and again he would substitute for any teacher that was unable teach, for whatever reason.

Having been my best friend and having shared my views on everything about Snape, it took a long time before Hermione began to trust her former teacher. Although he wasn't the same anymore, he was subdued and far less angry. Obviously a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders and he no longer had to protect himself from anyone as long as he was inside the castle. He now walked with a limp, occasionally having to use a cane on his worse days. I think that hurt his pride more than anything; his body had given into something he had fought for years. He was by no means an old man he was only 41, which by rights is not even middle aged for a wizard. He had mellowed and was much more amiable and regularly sat up late into the night with Remus, laughing, yes I did say laughing, and talking about the old days. He had been broken and Hogwarts gave him a home and also friends, which he had not been used to ever.

Hermione resented his presence, not believing he had changed and felt he was judging her in the way she taught his most loved subject. Although one look into those dark eyes that had showed pride and defiance against the odds, now only showed sadness and gratitude.

She first started to come around after a conversation she had with him late one night in the library. She had some lesson plans to write and as always, found the library much more homely than her office.

Severus had wandered in, with the help of his cane and began to peruse the shelves, not even noticing Hermione's presence. She however watched him from the moment he had walked in.

"Ah, Professor Granger, I didn't see you there. I didn't disturb you did I?" he asked as he saw her sat amidst her work.

"Not at all Mr Snape."

Severus chuckled slightly, "I have not been called that in a long time. Not since I started teaching at Hogwarts, and that's 20 years ago."

She looked at him, unnerved by the chuckle and the absence of his harsh tone.

"Are you enjoying teaching professor?" he pressed on.

"Very much so."

"Finding any bright sparks amongst the embers as it were?" he carried on as if determined to have a conversation with his former student.

"A few have shown promise."

He hobbled over to her table.

"May I join you? I don't find solitude half as comforting as I used to." He said sitting before Hermione could say anything. "I find those years I was distant and burdened have tainted me now, for who could want the greasy git of a potions master now eh?" he smiled and looked at Hermione out the corner of his eye.

"And what about you professor? Are you not attached yet? Although I have always had a sneaking suspicion that like me, you were always going to be married to your job."

"No, not married." Hermione replied, perturbed by the comparison he had drawn between them.

"I'm sure you'll find someone though why your only 21? 22? A long time before you need to settle down yet I suppose."

He seemed to talk for the sake of it. If Hermione hadn't been there she felt he would have talked to himself or even a passing insect. For the first time she began to understand the loneliness he had dealt with and not always through choice.

Hermione conjured a pot of coffee and two coffee cups.

"Would you like a cup?" she asked pouring him one anyway.

"Oh thank you." He accepted it. "I bet you never thought this would happen eh? Sat here talking civilly to Severus-walks-round-like-a-bat-with-a-broom-up-his-arse-Snape?"

Hermione looked shocked and the shadows of a smile played on her lips.

"Don't think I don't know what you all said about me." He laughed at the shock on her face. "But war changes people, so does suffering…" he trailed off and his glazed over, the smile falling from his lips like a lead balloon.

"I couldn't find any of your old lesson plans, I looked. So I have made my own up." Hermione offered as a way of breaking the silence.

"No you wouldn't have found any. I burned them the night I left. I knew I would probably have to leave so I got rid of anything like that, give someone else a fresh start."

"Oh."

"But I'm sure you didn't need my lesson plans really."

"No but it would have been nice to contrast against the way I teach."

"Could I be so bold as to ask to sit in on one of your lessons. I understand if you find that strange, I have stayed away from the lab, not wishing to seem like I was trying to push myself back in there. I miss the potions lab. There's nothing more exciting than brewing a difficult potion and seeing turn out perfectly."

"I agree." Hermione sighed, finally someone who understood her love of working. "I must admit thought Mr Snape, I did find all your old potions books and learnt so much from your additions in the margins. I even have the potions book of yours Harry was using in his 6th year."

The evening carried on with both of them beginning to reacquaint themselves with each other. Hermione had never realised and wouldn't realise for quite some time just how alike she and Severus were.

Remus, doing his usual rounds later at night, had stopped at the library and saw the pair talking and felt glad that at least now they had a companion with similar interests. They were the only two in the castle that didn't know how good they were for each other.

Their friendship grew over the next few months and soon Hermione had discovered a whole new Severus Snape. Much to the amusement of the rest of the staff these 2 were practically inseparable. There relationship was purely platonic, but the rest of the staff seemed to sense there was something deeper than mutual admiration and friendship growing between the pair of them.

Hermione had even made a potion that would help strengthen Severus's leg and soon he was able to walk without a cane and very rarely limped, except for when he was tired. Not only had it helped him regain some of his former self respect, it had also been a medical breakthrough for wizard kind.

The most noticeable development between the pair happened at the Yule ball of the first triwizard tournament under the new headmistress's regime.

Hermione was delighted to have an excuse to doll herself up and Severus was glad to be able to be of use, he was a judge in the tournament. Both had spent most of the day getting themselves ready to impress. They didn't realise at the time they were actually trying to impress each other.

Hermione wore stunning deep crimson dress robes, as was befitting of her status as head of Gryffindor. Similarly Severus dress robes were dark emerald green and black, his dress sense hadn't changed with his persona, and he still resembled a bat. But at least now he seemed more like a fruit bat than a vampire bat.

They were sat together during the meal, talking only to each other; people had given up trying to talk to either of them when they were together, because the third person soon got zoned out. At meal times most of their food was cold before they had took a bite due to excessive conversation, which was in itself enough to show anyone that Severus Snape was a changed man.

As the food faded from the tables and the dance floor lit up they both watched the couples taking to the floor. Neither of them spoke as they watched the students before them swirling and spinning, the girls' robes flaring out making them look like flowers dancing on a pond. Professor McGonagall had been insistent that they learn to dance properly so they could move with grace on the dance floor.

Unbeknownst to the other, both Hermione and Severus were imagining dancing with each other, although neither would ask for a dance.

"Don't they look beautiful?" Hermione said looking wistfully at the couples.

"Yes, it makes one wish that the Yule ball was an annual thing doesn't it?"

"oh Severus I don't think I could cope with this every year, I would have to buy new dress robes every year, although I am comfortable, my wages don't allow for such luxuries more then every 3 years." She laughed.

"How like a woman," Severus smiled, "you can wear clothes more than once."

"I know but not for this sort of event, you like to look and feel special."

"You are special Hermione, very special." Severus said, the firewhiskey saying what he hadn't been able to for so long.

Hermione looked at him, the pregnant silence unreadable.

"How are you two doing?" Remus asked interrupting the awkwardness of the moment.

"Fine thank you." They said in unison.

Remus laughed, "I was wondering if you Hermione would do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Hermione smiled graciously and took Remus's hand. As they walked to the floor, Remus turned round and smiled and Severus before winking.

Severus smiled; Remus was a lot more astute than he had given him credit for.

"How come you and Severus weren't dancing?"

"Oh Remus! Severus dance? Severus Snape on the dance floor!" Hermione laughed at the thought.

"Well I don't know, I have heard he was quite the dancer. Probably still is what with the help of your potion."

"Remus what exactly are you trying to get at."

"oh come off it Hermione we all know you and Severus harbour feelings for each other that extend further than a late night coffee in the library or mutual bonding over your love of potions."

Hermione looked shocked.

"How did you know?"

"Hermione my sweet we all know."

"Do you think Severus knows?"

"Now I am not certain but I don't think he does. All I'm saying is for the cleverest people alive today you two are bloody stupid."

Remus stepped away from Hermione and let go of her. Immediately her hand was taken by someone else and she was pulled into their embrace. She slowly looked up into the eyes of a man she had known for years. Into eyes that, until a few months ago, were full of suffering and loneliness. Into eyes that now glittered with desire and passion.

As if fate was steering them they began to dance as the band started playing a zealous tango, to which Hermione and Severus both danced to with ardor.

Severus was indeed a fantastic dancer. It made Hermione wonder where he learnt to dance, although she didn't dwell on the thought and was merely glad that he could dance. When they ended they did so on a dramatic note, staring intently into each others eyes, with more than body heat making them blush bright pink.

"Call me presumptuous Severus but would you like a drink somewhere more private? Like in my rooms?"

"Hermione, that sounds just like heaven to me."

With that they left the hall as inconspicuously as they could.

"Did you know they would be good for each other?" Remus asked the headmistress as they watched the lioness and the reformed serpent leave the hall hand in hand.

"I did Remus, I knew they day he came back that they would find solace in each other."

"You know Minerva sometimes I think you are quite as all seeing and all knowing as Albus himself."


End file.
